<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I Would Runaway With You by Dean_T33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651110">And I Would Runaway With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33'>Dean_T33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse Songfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of SaturnPsi if you squint, F/F, Fluff, Runaway, Songfic, The Corrs - Freeform, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara sings to Lena at their wedding as the various people in their lives think about the couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse Songfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I Would Runaway With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, I really am cranking out these songfics huh? I think this actually might be my ideal format of writing… This will be a bit different. This is Supercorp, and it’ll be Kara singing to Lena, as well as other characters thoughts in there. I’ve been mulling over whether I prefer Kara with Lena or Barry and I’m hoping writing this will make it clearer. This is definitely the first but it may well be the last Supercorp fic I ever write. Oh yeah, the song is Runaway by the Corrs.</p><p>Disclaimer: Song, Corrs. Show, CW. Comics, DC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And I Would Runaway With You</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara stepped up to the podium, smiling softly in her white dress, coughing a little bit. “So, um, Thanks for coming everyone. Lena and I are so thankful that you’re here. Anyway, I wanted to sing something to my beautiful bride. So, here goes,” she breathed, before looking straight at Lena.</p><p>
  <em>Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you<br/>Not alone, tell me you feel it too<br/>And I would runaway<br/>I would runaway, yeah<br/>I would runaway<br/>I would runaway with you </em>
</p><p>Lena grinned, remembering their discussion from a few months earlier on whether or not it would be easier to elope with Kara. Before remembering that a certain best friend of hers would never let that happen after Lena forced a legitimate wedding between her and her new sister-in-law instead of letting them elope.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>'Cause I have fallen in love</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>With you, no never have</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you</em>
</p><p>Sam, sitting next to her best friend was grinning softly. The love these two shared… It was inspirational. One arm wrapped around Lena’s shoulders, knowing that Lena finally had her one true love...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Close the door, lay down upon the floor<br/>And by candlelight, make love to me through the night<br/>'Cause I have runaway<br/>I have runaway, yeah<br/>I have runaway, runaway<br/>I have runaway with you</em>
</p><p>Mon-El of Daxam stared at the stage, coming back from the future meant he knew this was coming, but… It still hurt him. Imra and he didn’t have much of a marriage and there stood the one person who he thought he would have ended up with, marrying a woman. Soon enough he looked around for his wife, before seeing her huddled up with the woman she loved, Gayle Marsh… Poor bloke couldn’t take a trick.</p><hr/><p>'<em>Cause I have fallen in love<br/>With you, no never have<br/>I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you (with you) </em></p><p>Jimmy Olsen looked up at two of his exes, chuckling to himself. Lena and him were a disaster, and he was wrong that he thought that Kara had broken up with him for Mon-El. Well he was sort of right but it was always Lena. The pair just… Clicked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>And I would runaway<br/>I would runaway, yeah<br/>I would runaway<br/>I would runaway with you</em>
</p><p>Alex Danvers had a tear in her eye as she watched Kara sing for Lena. From an Irish band no less! The tears were worth it, she knew her bad girl persona wouldn’t last through this thing. Staring over at her (very pregnant) wife with little Jeremiah and Ruby, she wondered how long until Lena and Kara would have kids.</p><p> </p><p>Dear God she was becoming her mother.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>'Cause I have fallen in love<br/>With you, no never have<br/>I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you</em>
</p><p>Winn was the backing vocalist. Kara was his best friend ever. Sure he had that tiny little crush on her before but, it was nothing like what those two felt for each other. This song… This was the perfect song for the pair.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Fallen in love with you<br/>No never, ever, I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you<br/>With you, my love<br/>With you<br/>Ya da da da da da da da da da da da </em>
</p><p>The couple continued to just look at each other, feeling every emotion going through the song had run through them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It just occurred to me that this could be a sister fic to Ruby’s Father. Well, let’s make it that as well. Anyway, thoughts? I enjoyed writing it but… It isn’t as good as the first two. Anyway, please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>